spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Spelljammer crystal spheres
Nominated for deletion on Wikipedia; see Wikipedia:Wikipedia:List of Spelljammer crystal spheres This article provides a list of Spelljammer crystal spheres, or fictional planetary systems, created for the Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting Spelljammer (1989). Notably, Spelljammer ties in with three other campaign settings, Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms and Greyhawk, by placing these settings on celestial bodies in these systems. Each system is listed from innermost body to outermost. Unless otherwise noted, all planets are spherical, with breathable air. Collectively Greyspace, Krynnspace, and Realmspace are known as the 'Radiant Triangle'. Greyspace The crystal sphere of the Greyhawk setting was described in detail in SJR6 Greyspace a 96-page supplement. * Oerth: Terrestrial planet and home to the Greyhawk campaign setting. (This planetary system is geocentric, not heliocentric.) * Kule: Tidally-locked terrestrial body. Covered with the ruins of a humanoid civilization, but lacking any air whatsoever. A magical cataclysm is suspected to have caused the depopulation. Also known as Celene. * Raenei: Terrestrial planet, covered with earthlike features, including animals and monsters, but no sentient life. Also known as Luna. * Liga, the Sun: Star. Has many small lakes of elemental water to keep it from burning too hot. Larger than Oerth, but orbits it anyway. * The Grinder: Asteroid belt. * Edill: Gas giant, populated primarily by dragons. * Gnibile: Dark-red gas giant, with blobs of lava and shards of ice in the interior. Contains a gate to the Negative Material Plane. Populated primarily by undead. * Conatha: Elliptical water world with two solid cores that orbit around each other. Populated by many piscine creatures, including merfolk and sahuagin. * Ginsel: Crescent-shaped world that resembles an apple with a giant bite taken out of it. Has an atmosphere on the inside of the crescent. Basic civilized fantasy world. * Borka: Spherical asteroid cluster with a common atmosphere. Formerly a planet inhabited by orcs, goblins and other humanoids, it was devastated by the magic of the elves. * Greela: Another spherical asteroid cluster with a common atmosphere, although many of the asteroids bear huge forests. Home to the elves. * The Spectre: A flat, circular disc of rock that appears to vanish and re-appear as it is seen edgewise, then rotates to show its full face. Also called The Wink. Has an atmosphere and water, but no life. Spelljamming places in Greyspace * Rock of Bral (optionally), in The Grinder. Source material for Greyspace * Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space (1989) * SJR6 Greyspace by Nigel Findley (1992) Krynnspace * Sun: Star and central body. * Sirrion: Molten lava planet with a few solid rock plates. Home to various fire elementals. * Reorx: Mountainous terrestrial planet, inhabited primarily by dwarves. Has one moon, Ora. * Krynn: Terrestrial planet with three moons: Nuitari, Lunitari, and Solinari. Home to the Dragonlance campaign setting. * Chislev: Terrestrial planet. Stormwracked jungle from pole to pole. Home to barbarians of various PC races. * Zivilyn: Gas giant with twelve moons. Inhabited primarily by avian lifeforms. Source material for Krynnspace * AD&D, Adventures in Space Boxed Set (1989) * SJR7 Krynnspace by Jean Rabe (1993) * The Cloakmaster Cycle One: Beyond the Moons by David Cook, (July, 1991) ISBN 1-56076-153-9. * The Cloakmaster Cycle Two: Into the Void by Nigel Findley, (October, 1991) ISBN 1-56076-154-7. Realmspace * The Sun: Star. * Anadia: Terrestrial planet, largely badlands. Run by civilized halflings that keep the barbaric humans on reservations for their own protection. * Coliar: Gas giant with many earth and water islands on the interior, populated primarily by lizard men, aarakocra and dragons. * Abeir-Toril: Terrestrial body home to the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Has one moon, Selûne and a cluster of trojan asteroids, Tears of Selûne, which follow Selûne's orbit. * Karpri: Water planet with two icecaps and an impenetrable equatorial seaweed jungle. Populated by primitive nomads. * Chandos: Another water planet with thousands of asteroids floating underneath the surface. Also populated by primitive nomads * Glyth: Terrestrial planet, once-Earthlike with an advanced civilization, now with a foul atmosphere. The remaining humans are hunted by the planet's subterranean rulers, the mind flayers. * Garden: Spherical cluster of asteroids linked by a common atmosphere and the roots of a single enormous plant. * H'Catha: Flat, circular disk of water. Populated by beholders. Spelljamming places in Realmspace * Dragon Rock a spearhead shaped asteroid in the Tears of Selûne. * Kapri Station a ring of, fused together, Elven Man-O-War ships orbiting Kapri. * Rock of Bral (optionally), in the Tears of Selûne. * Stardock, an abandoned illithid port.Dungeon Crawl: Undermountain--Stardock (zipped PDF file) * Yeomen's Loft, the capital of Netherese spelljamming activities during the Arcane Age.How the Mighty Have Fallen (zipped PDF file) * Nimbral an island on the world of Abeir-Toril. Organisations operating in Realmspace * The Shou Fleet * The Imperial Elven Fleet Source material for Realmspace * AD&D, Adventures in Space Boxed Set (1989) * SJR2 Realmspace by Dale "Slade" Henson (1991) * Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace computer game (1992) References Category:Spelljammer Spelljammer Category:Fictional regions of space Category:Greyhawk locations